Ties
by Ice Spirit
Summary: Surprises come in different shapes and sizes. For Yamamoto Takeshi, it came in the form of an abandonment. Eventual 8018.
1. Found

AN: Set more than 10 years later in the future after the 10th generation Vongola family defeated Millefiore after travelling to the future. Please be guided accordingly. :D

* * *

**TIES**

Yamamoto is satisfied.

The day went well without him having to draw his weapon. It had been almost ten years since he became a part of the Vongola _famiglia_. Since then, peaceful days like this have become extremely rare. A Mafioso could never, _ever_ let his guard down especially during Vongola-related missions. He had known, well, _accepted_ for a long time that there's real danger and the Mafia is not a game.

Despite the disguised _Shigure Kintoki_ slinging on his shoulder, Yamamoto allowed himself to relax a bit and take in the hustle and bustle of Namimori. Being away from his hometown for a couple of months surely made him a bit sentimental. Living in Italy was sure fun being it the heart of Mafia activities. But Yamamoto had to admit that he indeed missed Japan. And by chance, business activities needed the Vongola family to move to Japan for a while.

The former baseball superstar took advantage of his arrival in Namimori. He visited NamiChuu, the playground, the town river, the baseball arena and of course, his father's sushi restaurant. His father is still energetic and sharp as always. Not once had Yamamoto Tsuyoshi asked any questions about Takeshi's activities. All he did was to always firmly pat his son's shoulders and that's all Takeshi needs.

It was finally dark when Yamamoto decided to return to the Vongola base in Namimori. The illumination coming from the street lamps was the only company Yamamoto had as he walked down the near empty streets of the neighborhood. Despite his calm exterior, the Vongola Rain Guardian's senses are on their guard – the night is an excellent cloak which can be used by anyone.

Everything was normal until Yamamoto reached the forest edge which lead to the base entrance. His sharpened senses picked up the rustling coming from the nearby bushes and instinctively, he reached for his sword while moving towards the bushes. Despite the possibility that it was just probably the wind or some animal, Yamamoto is not going to take any chances. _One can never be too careful_.Stealthily closing in, the skilled swordsman almost dropped his bladed weapon when he discovered the cause of the rustling among the bushes. In front of him lay an infant – messily wrapped in a white piece of cloth. Yamamoto scanned the area to see if somebody else is within the vicinity. When he found none, he sheathed his sword and kneeled down to somehow properly cover the young baby girl that squirmed on the grassy floor before picking her up into his arms.

Yamamoto unconsciously scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?"

-o-

"Ya-ya-ya-mamoto? I-is t-th-at a-a ki-id?!" was all that the Tenth Generation Vongola Boss able to say after seeing his Rain Guardian enter his office carrying an infant he had not seen before.

"Err, yeah. She's still small."

Everything that the three original occupants of the room had been discussing was completely forgotten. Directing his attention to the awkwardly grinning Yamamoto and the babe, Sawada Tsunayoshi momentarily lost all the maturity he developed through the years and couldn't hide his utter shock. And if Tsuna hadn't known Hibari Kyouya for a long time now, he would swear that he saw the latter's eyes widen at the sight as well. As for Reborn, who was also present, just glanced at the bundle in Yamamoto's arms and continued leaning on the wall behind his student.

"Whose is she? Yours?" Ignoring the silliness of his tutee, Reborn broke what he deemed the unnecessary silence that invaded the room. Reborn hid his smirk when he noticed a livid pair of eyes when he uttered his follow-up question.

A gurgling sound caught Yamamoto's attention which prevented him from answering the infamous hitman's query. Strong eyes met innocent brown ones and for a moment, Yamamoto felt something fuzzy tug within his heart. He smiled at the little girl and adjusted his arm as to carry her against his chest with her head resting on his shoulder. Remembering the situation, he let out a small laugh while the other three Mafioso looked at him as if waiting for answers.

"Ah, no she's not mine. I found her."

Yamamoto narrated how he saw the poor infant on the forest ground on the way back to the base whilst trying to comfort the said infant who moved around so much and whimpered from time to time. Tsuna listened solemnly while Reborn just hid his expression with his fedora. As for Hibari, he appeared disinterested with the recounting of events but his gaze remained on the baby within his fellow Guardian's grasps.

"Isn't it dangerous, bringing her here? What if it was just a trap against the Vongola, Yamamoto? What are you going to do?" Reborn noted after Yamamoto finished. The latter stiffened at the comment.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed. He thought Reborn can be insensitive sometimes. With the way his Rain-wielding friend held the baby, Tsuna can see the concern Yamamoto has for the abandoned baby girl. But he admits that his tutor raised some valid points.

"I am just stating a possibility, right Hibari?"

The mentioned man shot a glare at Reborn and chose to ignore the remark. He then felt another gaze fell upon him which he similarly ignored. If anybody else had dared and be snide at him, Hibari would not have any qualms in biting that person to death. But since it was the former arcobaleno, the Vongola Cloud "decided" to overlook the obvious insinuations.

Yamamoto remained silent as he run one of his hands up and down the babe's back to deliver comfort to the smaller one. He actually thought about that possibility but he couldn't bear leave the defenseless child alone out in the cold.

Letting out a grin, Yamamoto eyed Reborn before holding a firm eye contact with his long-time friend. "I'll take responsibility of her, Tsuna. Let me keep her. If anything happens, I'll protect her. I'll protect the Vongola."

For a moment, Tsuna was at a loss for words. This is a different Yamamoto speaking to him. Simply looking at his Rain Guardian's eyes, Tsuna understood. He glanced at his long-time tutor before speaking.

"I'll leave it to you then, Yamamoto."

"Haha, thanks Tsuna." When Yamamoto let out that laugh, the baby in his arms also let out a giggle which surprised her carrier.

"Do you know her name?" Tsuna inquired.

"She has nothing with her aside from this white cloth wrapped around her. So no, I don't have any idea what her name is," was Yamamoto's reply.

"Why don't you give her a name then? Since you'll be her, uhh… guardian now." Tsuna was about to say 'father' but he didn't really feel that it is in his place to presume.

"Haha, I haven't really thought about that," Yamamoto lightly replied. Then he noticed the distressed noises coming from the child in his arms. As realization dawn, he almost jumped out of his seat which amused Reborn.

"I forgot, I don't have baby supplies yet. Sorry, I think I'll go ahead."

"Ah, I'll just send someone to get them for now. It's quite late for you to go out and leave her without company," Tsuna assured his previously alarmed guardian.

"Oh," Yamamoto grinned, "Thanks Tsuna. By the way, where are the others? I didn't see anyone aside from Giannini and our other men on the way here."

"Gokudera-kun and Oniisan are still on their mission. The ladies went to Kyoko-chan's house earlier while Lambo and Fuuta are with Okaasan. I'm not sure where Spanner and Shouichi are but most likely they're at the technology development labs." Reborn just eyed Hibari while Tsuna answered Yamamoto's question. Hibari is obviously curious, if not fascinated, with the manner the other guardian securely held the newfound baby. Reborn couldn't help but smirk at his discovery.

When the baby's face started crumpling, Hibari coldly commented to no one in particular, "can't we proceed back to the more important business at hand?"

"Ahaha! Sorry for interrupting your previous discussion. We'll take off now, Tsuna, Kid. It's nice to see you too Hibari." And with that, the baby burst out into tears. Expertly, Yamamoto adjusted her in his arms and headed for the door while creating faint hushing sounds. "Later."

The three other adults in the room heard Yamamoto comfort the kid saying something like _"Don't cry, Hibari is not mad at you"_. This made Tsuna to blink twice, Reborn adjust his fedora and Hibari's eyebrows to furrow.

"Uhh… someone will drop by your room soon to drop off her necessities," Tsuna called out to the retreating figure of his Rain Guardian. To this, Yamamoto waved his hand in acknowledgement and stepped out of the office.

Upon the door closed, no one spoke a word for a moment.

"Yamamoto sure is full of the unexpected," Tsuna finally let out through the silence.

"Heh," glancing towards the certain tonfa user, Reborn then said, "Interesting."

The Vongola Boss looked at his tutor and asked, "What is?" which was answered by silence.

"Can you not waste my time and continue with business," came an icy remark from the obviously impatient Hibari which reminded Tsuna of his earlier dealings with his Cloud Guardian.

"Ah sorry, Hibari-san. Please continue with your report. I will just send this message for the procurement of the things Yamamoto and his baby will need.

Reborn's observant eyes simply didn't miss the slight twitch of Hibari's lips.

_Definitely interesting_.

-o-

Apparently, Yamamoto's newfound baby cried because of hunger instead of Hibari's remark. He realized this when he offered her milk upon the arrival of the baby supplies Tsuna promised to send earlier. She immediately stopped crying and greedily sucked from the milk bottle as he groomed and dressed her properly into a onesie. He suddenly became thankful for the babysitting experiences he had for Lambo and I-pin years ago. Yamamoto couldn't help but chuckle when after finishing the milk, she fell fast asleep.

He slowly laid the sleeping child on the bed and observed her. He tried figuring out how old she is but in his mind, all babies are small so he gave up on that. Gently stroking the faint black hairs on her tiny head, Yamamoto smiled when he remembered that she had the same eye color as his. Her pinkish, chubby cheeks made him want to pinch them but he held himself back. Then, he remembered something.

"Ah!" scratching the back of his head, "I haven't given you a name yet," he told the small sleeping figure near him. Lying beside her, he raised his head with his arms underneath and continued to ponder on a name while gazing at the said infant.

"Maa… I didn't know that coming up with a name can be this difficult," Yamamoto said as if the baby can hear him. Thinking back to their meeting, he suddenly breathed, "Tsukina."

"Well, Tsukina it is," smiling, he leaned closer to the newly named baby and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Tsukina."

* * *

IceSpirit: Hi there! That was the first chapter of my first attempt in writing a KHR fic. I was so itching to write about 8018 loves then this idea popped in my head.

Comments are lovely!


	2. Changes

**TIES**

chapter II

* * *

Stifling a yawn, Yamamoto quietly climbed off his bed as to not wake up the still sleeping infant and headed for the bathroom to freshen up.

Last night proved that childrearing is indeed more challenging than mastering _katas_ as he barely slept a wink due to Tsukina's cries. Twice was due to the need for a diaper change and an additional wake-up call was for the baby's midnight milk snack. After changing into a fresh set of clothes, Yamamoto peeked and checked if _his_ baby is still asleep.

"Ohayou Tsuki-chan! Haha, I see you're awake now," he laughed as the said baby girl held onto her blankie and dragged it to her mouth as her small eyes wandered, as if familiarizing herself with the new area.

Lounging beside her, Yamamoto smiles, "Yep, you're Tsukina from now on and I'm…," he paused before he awkwardly, almost shyly, continued, "Haha, I guess I'm going to be your 'tousan' but I think that's a bit difficult for you to say at this stage. 'Papa' is okay I suppose." Tsukina just innocently stared at her newly self-proclaimed father, occasionally gazing off to different directions and continued teething on her blankie while the seemingly uncertain male adult talked to her as if she understands every word.

Yamamoto laughed and lightly tickled his baby girl's foot which caused her to squirm and let out babbling noises. "Maa, you're so energetic in the morning!" he let his hand pat over Tsuki-chan's small head, "Haha, you should be, you woke me up so many times last night. Alright, let's get you changed. Today will be very busy," Yamamoto slowly lifted Tsukina into his arms and carried her off to the bath.

After dressing his small kid into fresh clothes, the two of them went down to the empty kitchen. "I guess we are early. Well then, shall we get you your milk?" which earned Yamamoto a gurgling sound in response.

While Tsukina drank her milk from her bottle, Yamamoto helped himself with a cereal fix since he couldn't utilize both his hands and cook up something else. Yamamoto plans to head to the shopping district and procure other things that Tsukina will need. The package sent to him last night proved to be inadequate for the baby milk formula is about to go empty and the diapers are about to run out as well. But Yamamoto thought that bringing Tsuki-chan with him would not be a good idea. He sighed. Hopefully someone in the base is willing and capable of looking after Tsukina for a while.

Finishing his food, Yamamoto with a still drinking Tsuki in his arms set out to look for a "babysitter". He didn't seek out either Tsuna or Reborn knowing that the Vongola boss is most likely busy and he highly doubts that Reborn will agree to babysit Tsuki. Instead, he tried his luck by visiting the technicians Giannini, Spanner and Shouichi but all of them were engrossed with their experimentation ventures that not one of them even looked at him as he spoke to them. Giannini, though, supplied Yamamoto with the fact that no one aside from the said Rain Guardian came back to the base last night.

Going back to their room, Yamamoto accepted that he has to bring baby Tsuki with him. He placed the things Tsuki will need while they are out such as her baby bottles, milk formula, diapers, pacifier, rattle and a change of clothes into a small bag. Tsukina once again fell asleep after finishing her bottle of milk.

They are about to head out of the base when Yamamoto spotted Kusakabe standing on the lawn. The latter turned to face the swordsman and found it difficult to conceal his surprise when he saw the small infant cradled in the other's arms.

"Kusakabe-san! Morning."

"Yamamoto-san," greeted Kusakabe but his eyes are on the sleeping baby.

-o-

Kusakabe Tetsuya couldn't determine whether he's happy or troubled by the fact that he agreed into babysitting the Vongola Rain Guardian's daughter.

Admittedly, Kusakabe is curious. The skilled swordsman didn't explain much about the infant except that she's his daughter and that he needed someone to look after her while he buys other baby supplies.

After confusedly agreeing, he was handed the then sleeping baby girl with her baby bag. _'She's Tsukina but you may call her Tsuki-chan. If you get scolded by Hibari because of this, tell him that it's my fault. I owe you, Kusakabe-san!'_ was what Yamamoto told him before touching one of Tsukina's small hands and headed out.

Kusakabe shook the rattle included in the baby bag in front of Tsuki-chan as she attempts to grab the toy. Her clear, brown eyes that followed the motion of his hands made him wonder who her mother is since Yamamoto also had brown-colored eyes. He hadn't heard anything about the Rain Guardian ever getting married, not even being in a relationship. Kusakabe shook his head. Yamamoto Takeshi had been in a relationship once. Having the baby girl in front of him, in itself, is a real surprise. But he accepted the request for he holds great respect for the cheerful swordsman.

It is not that he's complaining about having to take care of such smallness. Kusakabe found Tsukina rather pleasant. She didn't cry much when she woke up in a total stranger's arms or even if he was the one holding up her milk bottle as she fed. Her accepting nature, Kusakabe thought, is pretty rare in infants. But more importantly, her behavior does not cause any disruptions to the quiet atmosphere of The Foundation facility. He knows that Kyo-san will never hurt children but he hopes that Yamamoto will be back even before Kyo-san discovers Tsukina within the facilities. _Worse, Kyo-san might think that I am slacking off_.

"Tetsu, the hostilities I told you to--,"

Kusakabe's hand stopped from its motion as he heard the sleek, commanding voice he knows too well and his gaze darted to the doorway where the strongest of the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians stood, unable to finish his sentence.

"Kyo-san! This is--," Kusakabe scrambled to stand and explain himself to his superior while Tsukina finally managed to take the rattle from the now nervous adult. He stopped talking when Hibari raised his hand and moved towards the playing kid.

"I know who she is."

Kusakabe just blinked in surprise and confusion upon hearing the new information. He silently watched as his superior stood over Tsuki-chan. The baby girl's interest is definitely piqued by Hibari's arrival proven by her outstretched arms towards the said man.

"Tetsu," Kusakabe was brought back to reality when the formidable Cloud Guardian said his name without even looking at him, "update Vongola with the new information."

"Yes, Kyo-san," Kusakabe hesitated, "then… I'll leave Tsukina-chan with you… Kyo-san. Yamamoto-san should be back in a little while."

When Hibari didn't reply, Kusakabe bowed and exited.

Hibari remained on his spot even after his loyal follower left the room. Then slowly, he sat near the baby girl who still seemed to be trying to reach him. Tentatively, he offered one of his fingers which she grabbed with her tiny hand and created a gurgling sound of enjoyment. It is extremely rare that Kyoya allows another human being touch him yet there he is, quietly indulging the little kid as she plays with both her rattle and his finger.

After a short while, Hibird entered the room through the window, chirping "Hibari! Hibari!" while circling over the two. Hibari just glanced up the tiny creature to acknowledge its presence and as if understanding, Hibird in turn started singing a Japanese lullaby. The yellow bird hovered lower, catching Tsukina's attention which caused her to release Hibari's finger. Hibari noticed when Tsuki's mouth formed a small 'O'.

Honestly, Hibari doesn't have any idea on what to do. He knows that the child is already sleepy. His experience with handling children is almost non-existent and not knowing how to deal with something irritates him to no end. Suddenly, he remembered how Yamamoto held the baby the previous night. Despite his hesitations, he slowly gathered the baby and cuddled her in his arms.

_Tsukina, huh._

-o-

"That's the last of your packages, Yamamoto-nii," Fuuta remarked as he stood near the door frame of the Rain Guardian's open room.

"Ah, thanks Fuuta! Sorry for bothering you," Yamamoto said in reply as he briefly sorted through his purchases.

"It's okay. Then, I'll go ahead, Yamamoto-nii," Fuuta politely excused himself and heard a cheerful 'thanks again' upon his exit. He happened to be passing by when he saw Yamamoto carrying several packages with him. He offered to help but the cheerful swordsman just asked him to retrieve instead the remaining packages left at the main entrance of the base. Fuuta stopped his tracks.

"Ah. Come to think of it, why does Yamamoto-nii need so many diapers?"

-o-

At the shopping district, the salesladies were too helpful to Yamamoto that it took him so long before he completed his purchases. Having little idea of what to get, he just bought everything the salesladies suggested him to do so. He also felt sort of embarrassed due to the glances and giggles he got from the women along the way. His face still heats up when he remembers the experience.

It was a little late in the afternoon when Yamamoto finished unpacking and arranging the things he bought for Tsukina. He also tried to clean up his own things and keep things tidy within the room now that an infant will also be living in it. He felt bad for leaving Tsukina to Kusakabe-san for such an extended period of time. Everyone in the mafia is busy. Immediately after cleaning up, Yamamoto set out to look for Kusakabe-san to retrieve his daughter. He doesn't know why but he can't help but blush at the thought of being a father now.

_Yamamoto Tsukina._

Focusing on his search for the former Disciplinary Committee member who's currently taking care of his daughter, Yamamoto is certain that that he would find them within the base. Walking down the hallways, his brown eyes are searching but he finds different people instead. It seemed like the other members of the Vongola are back in the base. He greeted everyone along the way and asked them if, by any chance, they saw Kusakabe-san. Unfortunately, nobody did so he repeatedly excused himself to continue looking for the said person. He is confident that there's absolutely no reason for him to be worried about Tsukina but he wants to see his little girl as soon as possible.

Yamamoto didn't really want to bother Tsuna but he is the most likely person who knows everyone's whereabouts. He knocked and allowed himself into the Vongola Boss' office and saw that the person he's been looking for inside.

"Yo, Tsuna! Sorry for disturbing. May I speak with Kusakabe-san for a while?"

"Ah, Yamamoto. Sure, we are almost done here anyway," Tsuna said in reply, glancing at Kusakabe.

"Is that so? Then, I'll just wait outside. Later, Tsuna, Kusakabe-san," the Rain Guardian decided before stepping out of the room, noting that Tsukina is nowhere inside the room.

Yamamoto decided to sit on the lounge chairs situated near the Boss' office. On normal days, he doesn't really mind waiting. Today seemed a bit different for he couldn't help but fidget.

"Nervous?" a voice suddenly spoke beside the swordsman.

"Ah, Kid! I didn't sense you there," Yamamoto noted albeit his tone reveals his distracted disposition. "I'm just waiting for Kusakabe-san."

After that, the two mafioso waited in silence. Reborn took this as an opportunity to observe Yamamoto. The said man is the embodiment of the saying 'two sides of the same coin' – harmless yet dangerous at the same time. The play between these two opposing characteristics continually intrigues the former arcobaleno.

Unceremoniously, Reborn peeled himself off the wall and headed for Tsuna's office just as Kusakabe himself opened the door and stepped out of the office. With a brief nod to the previous guest of the office, the infamous hitman allowed himself inside and closed the door behind him, leaving Yamamoto and Kusakabe to deal with their business.

"Sorry for the wait, Yamamoto-san," Kusakabe apologized as Yamamoto stood up from his chair.

"It's nothing. Where is Tsukina?" Yamamoto didn't bother beat around the bush.

But before Kusakabe could answer, I-pin, Lambo, Kyoko, Haru, Fuuta and Bianchi noisily walked along the hallway and dragged both Kusakabe and Yamamoto to the dining hall, effectively passing by Tsuna's office to invite the said mafia boss and his tutor for the homecoming dinner, momentarily distracting Yamamoto from his search for his "missing" daughter as well.

-o-

"Yamamoto-kun, are you alright?" Sasagawa Kyoko's gentle voice snapped the obviously absent-minded Yamamoto to reality. She noticed that the said man seemed to be uneasy, as if looking for something. The untouched food on his plate is also telling of his uncharacteristic apprehension since he usually eats a lot according to Kyoko's observance, her being one who often prepares the meal of the immediate _famiglia _members.

Yamamoto looked at Kyoko and smiled, in an attempt to calm his features. Women can be very perceptive, he thought. Somehow, Kusakabe-san slipped off without telling him of Tsukina's whereabouts. "Yeah, I'm just not hungry yet, I suppose. But the dishes are definitely delicious."

Kyoko just nodded and decided not to push further.

After the meal, Kyoko and Haru served gelatins for dessert. Lambo, despite his age, pulled a prank on I-pin by scooping some of her gelatin and deliberately dropped it on her head. Ruckus abruptly followed wherein I-pin chased the not-so-mature Lightning Guardian knocking off Ryohei's wineglass along the process. Instinctively, the avid boxer hastily bucked away from the wineglass in effect, elbowing the irritable Storm Guardian who was about to light his cigarette, thus triggering the _extreme _shouting match between the two. As a result, the room suddenly underwent a state of childish uproar which nobody seemed to mind. Even mafia men need to let themselves relax from time to time.

The unlikely merriment suddenly halted when Gokudera felt cold metal mortally pressing on his carotid artery. Ryohei was stunned as well, effectively silencing him. The others present in the room noticed the immediate silence and were also shocked by the scene before them though Yamamoto suddenly stood up from his seat.

Hibari Kyoya has one of his tonfas on Gokudera's neck… while holding a sleeping infant with his other arm.

"You. Are. Too. Noisy."

They remained unmoving for a while, as if to get the message across, before Hibari removed his weapon from the visibly annoyed Gokudera and walked away towards the Rain Guardian, seemingly oblivious to the confused stares directed his way.

Yamamoto didn't know what to say or do when Hibari finally stood in front of him, atypically gentle as he handed the taller man the sleeping Tsukina and her baby bag. Yamamoto took the baby he's been searching for yet remained unable to speak as their hands briefly touched and the Cloud Guardian immediately turned his heel towards the doorway after.

"Uhm, Hibari-san, would you like some dinner?" Tsuna eventually stopped staring at the scene and managed to call out to Hibari's retreating figure but the latter did not even look back.

Gokudera finally burst. "OI! OI! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GUY'S PROBLEM?!"

But people seemed to haven't had heard his grumbling. Haru even motioned him to keep quiet which irritated him more. He was about to give the woman a piece of his mind when --

"Whose is this EXTREEMELY CUTE baby? I LIKE HER!"

"Wow, she's sleeping so comfortably."

"Is she yours Yamamoto?"

"She sure looks like…"

"What's her name?"

"Hahi! Since when did we have a new baby here in the base?"

Gokudera's jaws dropped. Yamamoto became dazed as ever. Tsuna and Reborn exchanged meaningful glances. Hibari's hand twitches as he walks back to the Foundation premises. Tsukina continues her peaceful sleep.

Everyone else simply can't get enough of the angelic sleeping form cradled in Yamamoto's arms.

* * *

Ice Spirit: Comments are lovely! :)


	3. Remembering

**IceSpirit**: I dedicate this chapter to all my readers especially **midd**. Thank you everyone for your patience and honesty in all your reviews. I hope to develop this story better along the way. 8018 officially starts here. :) _Italics signify flashbacks._

_Edited June 7, 2010 – I just added some trivial notes at the end._

* * *

**TIES**

chapter III

* * *

"Kyo-san, here's your tea." Kusakabe politely said as he set down the tea cup on the table beside Hibari. The other didn't utter any word.

"Kyo-san, about earlier-,"

"I don't mind. Leave."

Kusakabe need not be told twice. He bowed and left the room.

It was a quiet night. Hibari gazed at the zen garden just outside his office with the smell of freshly brewed tea wafting through the air. He has a lot of things in his mind despite the uneventful day that passed. If others could hear his thoughts, they would most likely say that he's confused.

But Hibari Kyoya does not get confused. Confusion means that there's disorder. Disorder means the absence of discipline. And nobody is more passionate about discipline than him.

No, he's not confused. He just has a lot to think about.

_Yamamoto Takeshi._

Images of the forever-grinning, sheepskin-covered wolf invaded HIbari's thoughts.

Such masquerade makes him so angry.

But getting angry would equate him to being rendered helpless. Helplessness is only for herbivores.

He hates it.

Fine, it irritates him.

_Damn._

His grip on the teacup tightened for a moment before he relaxed and lifted his hands from the warm object to his chest.

Much as he wanted to deny it, Yamamoto Takeshi is the only one capable of bringing disorder to his thoughts. And to think it's been over a year now since that time.

"_I like you Hibari. I really do. If I die today, I'm happy that I told you."_

_Violet eyes widened in surprise as he supported the gravely injured Rain Guardian. He immediately regained his composure, feeling the other's warm blood soaking his own suit._

_They continued heading out of the Gesso base, occasionally knocking out persistent Gesso underlings. Today marked the decisive battle between Byakuran and Sawada Tsunayoshi. Based from their previous trip to the future, the Vongola acted to defeat Byakuran and his attempt of assimilating the other mafia families for him to take over._

"_Shut up. You're delirious, herbivore."_

_Yamamoto Takeshi coughed, red liquid trickling from his mouth, in his attempt to let out a laugh. His entire body was battered and bloodied, it hurts._

"_I'm not delirious. Ouch, please be a bit gentle, sempai."_

_They were almost near the exit. Gesso's been defeated along with Byakuran. But it was not without a price for Vongola. Such as the life of their Rain Guardian was hanging by a thread._

"_It's your fault for getting beaten up like that."_

"_I saw Zakuro launch an attack on you," Yamamoto once again coughed out blood, " while you were fighting with Kikyo."_

"_I didn't ask for your protection." Hibari focused on hurrying out of the building and bring the swordsman to paramedics. He knew that reinforcements had been called and were already positioned outside the Gesso compound. He almost half-dragged the wounded man in an attempt to speed up their pace. Any longer, Yamamoto might just die in his hands and Hibari might take the mindless babbling of the other man a bit seriously._

"_But I told you," cough, "I like you, Hibari. I want to save you. I can't let you die." Yamamoto can feel his body giving out, the surroundings kept growing colder and colder. He could barely see the path. What's keeping him awake was the sound of Hibari's smooth, firm voice._

"_Herbivore." Much as he wanted the other to keep silent, he knew that having the other man awake is better._

"_I really love you Hibari," Yamamoto struggled to breathe, "don't cry on my funeral. If I had known," cough, "I would have told you sooner."_

"_Hibari-san, we'll take it from here. Please let the other paramedics see to your injuries." Three Vongola paramedics rushed to Yamamoto's aide. They laid him on the wheeled cot, performing preliminary treatment to his wounds and attaching life support equipments. Hibari just watched as they brought him into the ambulance. He continued watching even after the vehicle came out of sight, Yamamoto's words still ringing in his ear._

'_Idiot.'_

_For weeks, Yamamoto Takeshi remained unconscious. Amongst all the guardians, he was the only one who suffered great injury. Shamal said that he was lucky. Any more blood loss, he could have died on the spot, he said. But there's no certainty as to when he'll wake up for some of his vital organs had been injured as well._

_Hibari didn't say anything when people asked as to how Yamamoto came to such a state. He ignored Gokudera's ranting about the said Rain Guardian – him being stupid, careless and making the Tenth worry. A single question kept running in his thoughts._

'_Why?'_

_Without thinking, he would drop-by Yamamoto's recovery room early in the morning every day, when no one's around. Whether it was his pride or his conscience, he did not bother himself with those things. He still finds the blood of his victims on his tonfas or suit entertaining. But whenever he remembers the warmth of Yamamoto's blood soaking his skin, he feels some unexplainable discomfort within him._

"_Here again so early in the morning, I see."_

_Reborn suddenly appeared in the recovery room during one of Hibari's visits. He didn't bother respond to the former arcobaleno's comment. After a quick glance at the still lifeless man, Hibari turned to leave._

"_Is this remorse for his act of saving you?"_

_Hibari stopped in his tracks, his back facing the other hitman._

"_I don't remember asking him for assistance."_

"_If he didn't take that blow for you, it would be you lying unconscious right now."_

_No response._

"_Yamamoto did it because he wanted to."_

_With that, Reborn walked past Hibari and left the room._

_Hibari didn't see Reborn again during his succeeding visits to the Rain Guardian. Yet he kept in mind what the arcobaleno said before. Yamamoto Takeshi is the most likely strongest and skilled fighter on earth who will stupidly rush to the aid of others without thinking about the consequences._

_His morning stopover to Yamamoto's recovery room has somewhat become a habit that it slightly surprised Hibari when he found the previously unconscious swordsman sitting on the bed, watching a baseball game replay._

_The recovering man was also shocked to see the Cloud Guardian. "Hibari."_

"_You're awake."_

"_Ah, haha, yeah. I regained my consciousness late last night." Yamamoto blushed._

"_Then, I'm leaving."_

"_Hibari, wait-!" Yamamoto called out, jerking his body along the process, "Ow, ow, ow."_

_Hibari looked at him, waiting with a bored expression on his face. Yamamoto, still in pain, hesitated a bit. Then he turned serious._

_"I was not in the state of delirium. Everything I said back then, I meant it. I still do."_

_Hibari turned to leave._

_"You annoy me, Yamamoto Takeshi."_

-o-

"Figured you'll be here."

"What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your kid?" Gokudera inhaled from his cigarette as Yamamoto sat on the stool next to his and leaned on the bar. The storm guardian motioned the bottle of whiskey towards the other man, a silent offer which Yamamoto declined. "Tch."

"Haru-san and Kyoko-san volunteered to take care of Tsuki for now."

For some time, only the occasional clinking of ice on glass and exhalation of smoke filled the room. Finally, Gokudera broke the silence as he disposed his cigarette butt on the ashtray.

"What game are you playing now?"

"Huh?" Yamamoto gave him a slightly confused look.

"I know you can be an idiot sometimes but, to play house at this age."

It finally registered to the swordsman what his comrade was talking about. He laughed albeit obviously forced.

"I just needed someone to take care of her earlier. I have no idea how Tsukina came to Hibari. She was supposed to be with Kusakabe-san. "

Gokudera raised a silver eyebrow at Yamamoto while lighting a new cigarette.

"It's true." Yamamoto defended himself.

"Well, whatever. It seemed like playing house. Your precious 'wife' almost killed me."

Yamamoto blushed. Gokudera removed the cigarette from his mouth and turned to the man beside him.

"What? You're too obvious."

"It's not like that." Yamamoto laughed though pain was evident in his face. He laid his head on his hand and continued laughing. Gokudera resumed smoking.

"He rejected you? It's Hibari, what were you expecting. Stupid."

"He didn't really say anything like that."

Gokudera's mouth fell open, causing his cigarette to land on the bar table. He immediately pursed his mouth when he recovered.

"You actually told him." He was initially just messing with Yamamoto. Apparently, it was true.

The Rain Guardian just nodded his head in reply.

"That's really beyond stupid."

"I thought that it was my last chance," Yamamoto played with Gokudera's whiskey glass, "I didn't want to die with regrets."

"And you expect him to go touchy-feely on you? Does he even swing that way? Tch."

"I don't know."

"That's just you. Not thinking."

Gokudera lighted a new cigarette stick.

"And he actually listened to your babbling? I'm supposing that he hit you with his tonfa afterwards?"

"He listened because he thought I was going delirious." Yamamoto laid his head on the bar, "I don't know. When I see Hibari, I can't really think because my heart would go beat fast. I get this urge of wanting to touch him, even for just a second. His eyes hold this intensity that draws me in. The mystery surrounding him fascinates me. He has this dangerous yet delicate air around him. And when I saw him with Tsukina earlier, I felt really happy."

Gokudera fell silent. Everything the slouching man beside him said spoke magnitudes. Yamamoto has it bad.

"If that guy hears you talking about him like that, you'll get really _bitten to death_immediately. Kindly limit your stupidity at a minimum. You've got a kid now. Be responsible."

Yamamoto laughed. "I told you, he didn't hit me. I was dying then."

"I'm impressed," Gokudera puffed out some smoke, "I imagined him like those homicidal people in movies who goes on a rampage when they see so much blood."

"Haha I don't think he's like that."

"Like I would know that."

"He's kind to Tsukina."

"Hibari is a violent bastard but I suppose he's human enough not to hurt a kid."

"Haha, you're right."

"Where did you even get that name for her, some weird family tradition or something?" Gokudera asked with a bored tone before grabbing his glass from Yamamoto and drank some of his whiskey.

"Nah, did it seem that way? I named her 'Tsukina' because I found her under the moon surrounded by trees*. Haha, I didn't realize that. Maybe my old man will be pleased if he finds out that I named his granddaughter that way."

"That is if he doesn't die from shock because of you having a kid in the first place."

"Don't be like that." Yamamoto suddenly turned solemn. Gokudera realized his mistake a little too late. In a different future, Yamamoto saw his father die as a victim of Byakuran's quest for absolute power.

"Che, don't sulk on me. Work harder then, so you can protect them."

Yamamoto grinned. "I'm not sulking."

"Good. Now go away. You are disturbing me. We've got work tomorrow. You better focus."

"Haha, okay. I'll go fetch Tsuki then. Maybe I'll introduce you to her sometime soon," Yamamoto got up from his stool and started heading out of the recreation room, "Don't smoke too much. You're going to kill yourself."

"Che."

-o-

"Maa… it's been only a day since we met but I felt like I missed you Tsukina-chan," Yamamoto remarked as he cuddled baby Tsukina to sleep. He simply smiled, not expecting any reply, and continued walking around his room while holding the child.

He suddenly stopped walking around, sat on the edge of his bed and glanced down at the now sleeping figure in his arms.

"Ne, Tsuki-chan… you know, I feel kind of envious. You got to spend time with Hibari today right? I really want to get closer to him too," Yamamoto smiled bitterly as he gently laid down Tsukina.

"But I guess I already messed up. What should I do?"

* * *

*The name Tsukina, in this case, is written with the Kanji characters for moon (tsuki) and vegetation (na). It was by chance that her name starts with the letter 't' as well. I initially thought about using the name 'Mori' which means 'forest' but where's the fun in that?

Reviews are lovely~!


	4. Warmth

**TIES**

Chapter IV

* * *

Yamamoto felt all eyes on him as he entered the conference room. His eyes wandered around and saw that all the other guardians already gathered around the huge round table set at the middle of the room. Obviously, he's late for today's meeting - the first one the _famiglia_ will ever have since they arrived in Japan. Tsuna is calmly seated at the middle with Reborn at his left. Spanner, Irie and Giannini are also present. Kusakabe situated himself near the three technical specialists. Kusakabe bowed in respect when Yamamoto's eyes met his and the said swordsman also bowed in return. Noticeably, the only woman around was Chrome.

"Finally! Now sit your butt where ever so we can start," Gokudera exclaimed in exasperation as he crushed down his cigarette butt on the ashtray set on the table.

"Ah... Sorry for being late." Yamamoto apologized as he walked towards the only seat available – between Ryohei and Hibari. He smiled at the older male who energetically nodded in response. Letting his gaze wander to his other side, Yamamoto found himself drowned into two sharp black pools. Yamamoto blinked, realizing that Hibari was glaring at him. Not really certain about what to do, Yamamoto simply grinned at the volatile Cloud Guardian who ignored the gesture. The cheerful swordsman didn't mind the cold treatment. Anyway, who doesn't get a glare from Hibari?

_Wait._

When Hibari pays attention, well, glares at anyone, only two things are supposed to happen – either you get bitten to death or he smirks at you and leaves you alone unscathed. A person who irritates, insults, challenges or simply displeases Hibari immediately merits an unforgettable one-sided conversation (i.e. beating) with the said man, unless one is capable enough to fight back. If you are neither an animal, a child, Reborn nor Tsuna, don't expect anything less than a tonfa blow. What just occurred does _not_ fall under any of the two categories.

_Did I just catch Hibari 'staring' at me?_

"Yamamoto, where's Tsukina-chan?" Tsuna asked gently, unknowingly and effectively distracting Yamamoto from his internal situation analysis. In truth, he is worried, not by the fact that the Vongola has an infant within its Japanese headquarters but because of his Rain Guardian. Years of friendship showed him how incomparably warm and accepting Yamamoto is. Suddenly having Tsukina as his daughter, Yamamoto surely, Tsuna noted, handled it pretty well but he wanted to support his big-hearted friend as much as he can. Tsuna realized over time that once Yamamoto has accepted a person as a part of his life, he easily attaches himself. Being a part of the Mafia makes life more unpredictable and uncertain than it already is. Despite Yamamoto's tenacity as a swordsman, Tsuna is certain that he too can get hurt one way or another if not by the edge of a blade. And he doesn't want that for Yamamoto. They're a family after all.

"She's with Kyoko-san and Haru-san. Haha, I think they had taken a liking of her. Thanks Tsuna," Yamamoto informed the Vongola Boss with a smile. "Sorry again for the wait."

"With everyone here, let's begin," Reborn declared as he stood up from his seat, walked near the screen and motioned everyone to pay attention to the said wide-screen which displays various men and their identifications, obviously mafia-related.

"We didn't come to Japan for a vacation," the grown arcobaleno paused, "After the episode with the Gesso, we have received reports that other mafia families are now eyeing on the Vongola, specifically the Japan base. These men shown on screen were hired spies by the potential enemy families apprehended by our men. Apparently, they were hired through a negotiator so they know little information as to which families are going against us. We, however, are certain that these families are yet to discover our location both here and in Italy but that is secondary."

Reborn's intense eyes scanned the faces of the room's occupants. "It is most important that the main family members never get id-ed by the enemies." He paused and walked back towards his seat. "Everyone should be aware of what follows when that happens."

Of course they knew. They've seen it before – in the form of Byakuran.

"Now," Tsuna spoke as Reborn re-occupied his seat, "there are still a lot of variables in this affair so we need to look at all possibilities. As of now, the Varia is in command of the Headquarters. We all know that they are capable in terms of warfare but, we need to scour for possible information related to this potential attack on Vongola even outside Japan. And, it is also possible that the families behind this threat are just baiting us to send our entire force here when they actually attack in Italy."

Tsuna inhaled. He felt like he's beating around the bush. After all these years, he still finds it difficult to speak about things which may lead his friends – his family – to any form of danger or harm. No one dared make a sound despite the open silence. The Tenth Vongola Boss could feel the intensity of the atmosphere as all eyes are on him, expecting him to continue. Before he continued, Tsuna released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"We need Guardians in Italy."

The statement was not a surprise yet for a stranger, the stillness within the room might seem otherwise. Everyone understands the need for such action. They can't leave any holes open. This is a mission.

"So who will go, Tenth?" Gokudera broke the silence, giving voice to the previously unspoken question that hung in the air.

It was Reborn who answered, "Yamamoto and Hibari will fly back to Italy in two days. Varia has already been informed of the situation."

"I don't think so." "Eh?"

All eyes turned to the two Guardians who both reacted at the same time. Hibari is obviously displeased with the arrangement. Yamamoto on the other hand is confused.

"I always fight at the front lines," Hibari pointed icily, his gaze directed at Reborn.

When Reborn, Tsuna and Irie planned the mission assignments, they had already anticipated such protests from the Cloud Guardian. Convincing Hibari to do something is usually the longest part of any Vongola briefing – that is, if he actually bothers to attend.

"Hibari-san, we are not engaging in a fight… yet," Tsuna started explaining, "we need you in Italy to gather information on the families eyeing an attack on our Japanese base. Your Foundation has already established an extensive intel in Italy and we need that. We are doing this so that we can know our enemies and prevent another war. In case that war would actually be waged against Vongola in Italy, then you, Yamamoto and Varia will be leading our men there."

"We considered the situation before deciding to give this mission to you, Hibari-kun," Irie spoke up. As one who proposed the pair-up for the current mission being discussed, he feels the need to successfully explain things especially to Hibari Kyoya.

"Sasagawa-kun has to stay as we don't have a lot of sun flame users here. Dokuro-san's illusions will be useful for information gathering while Lambo's quite not yet ready for such mission. Gokudera-kun is in charge with the Vongola offensive troop and we need them in securing Namimori."

"I have to be here Hibari-san," Tsuna said while looking at the Cloud Guardian meaningfully. He knows Hibari understand that he, as the Boss, could not leave his men in the field.

Hibari glared at Tsuna, "Fine."

"Besides, it has to be the two of you." Reborn added, eyeing the still unyielding Cloud Guardian, "With your Foundation, we have enough men in Italy for information gathering and in case of an attack. Yamamoto's _good relationship_ _with Varia's second-in-command_," Tsuna's eyebrow quirked at the emphasis his mentor placed on the words and the way Hibari's gaze suddenly intensified, "will allow us to better coordinate with Varia since Italy is their territory."

"Ah, about that. Tsuna," it was Yamamoto spoke up, concern evident in his voice, "Not that I'm complaining but with just having Tsukina recently, going to Italy is a bit…"

Of course Tsuna understands. All of them understand. But everyone also understands that if they don't take action, worse things can happen.

"We had already made arrangements for Tsukina-chan. She can stay with-" Irie stopped midway in his attempt of assuring the obviously troubled Rain Guardian, "Will you bring her to Italy?"

"Yes!" Yamamoto exclaimed, surprising everyone present. Known for his easy-going demeanour, Yamamoto's sudden outburst was definitely out of character. Yes, they had seen how unstoppable he is on the battlefield but still, it is rare, if not never, that Vongola's resident swordsman expresses such strong emotions outside the battleground.

Realizing that he spoke out too strong, Yamamoto smiled hesitantly and resumed talking, "Ah, I mean, I want to take Tsukina with me. Please."

Tsuna nodded. "Don't worry about it Yamamoto. It's your call."

When the Rain Guardian no longer spoke and Hibari ceased to challenge the idea of returning to Italy, Tsuna felt somewhat relieved. It is not because he's tired of explaining rather, he too believes that Yamamoto and Hibari can successfully fulfil this mission since it is a common knowledge that Yamamoto is the most patient person especially in terms of trying to get along with Hibari.

The rest of the briefing proceeded smoothly. Details regarding the courses of action, personnel allocation and weapon information were then relayed and discussed smoothly.

As soon as the meeting was adjourned, the attendants began to vacate the room, Hibari being, unsurprisingly, the first to stand up and leave – silent brown eyes following his retreating figure. The others lingered for a while to chat and drink a bit. Haru and Kyoko also went into the conference room and handed Tsukina back to Yamamoto.

When everyone else left, Tsuna turned to Reborn.

"I hope everything turns out well."

-o-

"YOUR KID?"

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi is thankful that he's not holding any sharp object when his son Takeshi suddenly announced that the baby girl with him is his daughter. Tsuyoshi is sure that he might have seriously injured himself if he was. He's already a _grandfather_?

Tsuyoshi stepped out of the bar and sat on the stool beside his son who is currently making faces for the toothlessly grinning baby.

"Takeshi, where is her mother? Is she Italian?"

Takeshi adjusted Tsukina in his arms as to face his father, "No. She does not have a mother."

"Takeshi, I'm certain that I did my best to raise you properly. And being a swordsman as well, what happened to your honor-"

"No, no, that's not it, oyaji!" Takeshi immediately blurted after realizing that his father thought that he abandoned Tsukina's "mother".

The old sushi chef furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, yet allowed his son to continue. Takeshi then briefly narrated the events that led to his meeting with his little princess. When Takeshi was done with his story, Tsuyoshi could not conceal his surprise and just stared at the innocent-looking babe. How could he complain about such an adorable kid who obviously brings out the maturity in his carefree son?

In the end, Tsuyoshi gave his son and new granddaughter his blessings for their trip. After all the goodbyes and reminders, the former swordsman soon returned to his own thoughts.

The older Yamamoto could not help but smile to himself. His son really is full of surprises. Who knew that he'll instantly have a granddaughter?

Not that he's complaining but, Tsuyoshi wonders, when will his son ever settle down?

-o-

Takeshi was not surprised.

When he saw two Foundation men waiting for them at the airport, Takeshi instantly knew that Hibari Kyoya, as always, had taken matters into his hands. And this time, Takeshi found himself and his baby girl being led inside a very Japanese household situated in the outskirts of Italy instead of the Varia castle as previously instructed.

Upon seeing the guest room, Takeshi could not stop himself from associating the word 'thoughtful' to Hibari's person. Aside from its beautiful traditional Japanese interior, the room already has provisions for infant care.

The small girl, on the other hand, expressed her fatigue by letting out a yawn, her lips shaped into a small 'o' which Takeshi found really adorable. Promptly, he changed her into her sleeping clothes, gave her milk formula, snuggled her in his arms and lulled the baby to sleep. As soon as he felt Tsukina's even breathing, Takeshi tucked her in with a light kiss on her forehead and quietly stepped out of the room.

It has been a long time since Takeshi last set foot on the Foundation's Italian base. Earlier, Hibari told him to proceed to the dining hall once he's settled but did not even bother giving him directions. Takeshi shrugged to himself and started finding his way down the hall. It's not much different from locating targets during missions.

Takeshi can say that he'd seen it all. After being in the Mafia for so long, he thought that there's nothing left in the world that can still surprise him.

It wasn't his intention to see. It wasn't very far down the hall when he saw a _shoji_ door slightly ajar. Turning his head, trained eyes immediately fell on a scene he always fantasized. Curled on the _tatami_-covered floor, there lay a peacefully sleeping Kyoya Hibari. The dark-hued _nemaki_ draped loosely around the Cloud Guardian's sleeping figure, shielding the slender body albeit in vain – Takeshi could not help but admire.

No longer thinking, the Vongola swordsman blindly allowed the other's smooth pale skin to draw him in.

_Just one touch_.

A refreshing scent of dew and outdoors hit Takeshi's senses as he drew closer. That very moment, he threw logic out of the window and left the consequences of his actions deal with itself later.

-o-

_Warm_.

Kyoya intended to snuggle deeper into the warmth wrapped around him. Early mornings in Italy had never been this pleasant for him.

Instincts kicked in and eyelids immediately flew open, black eyes met a broad, shirt-clad chest. He need not look up to know who it was. He felt as if his mind shut down on its own.

For the second time since he woke up, Kyoya wanted to smack himself as his eyes suddenly decided to close and feign sleep when he felt the other stir. He felt a mix of confusion, surprise and other emotions he can't describe radiate from the man who served as his blanket the previous night. Kyoya tried to even out his breathing as he felt the cursedly comfortable warmth withdraw bit by bit.

Kyoya felt everything. His breath, his movement against the _tatami_, the internal panic, the gentle moist warmth on his hand, up until the light but hurried receding footsteps that vibrate through the floor – everything.

And there was silence.

Eyelids still shut, his body still curled on the floor, Kyoya is deafened. He can't understand why his heart won't stop wildly racing on his chest.

In the first place, how did he _not_ notice?

Worse, why did he allow it?

Getting tired of such incomprehensible situation, the Foundation's leader pulled himself up into a _seiza_. He glared at the slowly rising sun outside and pulled the _nemaki_ closer to his body.

The morning suddenly felt a bit too cold.

-o-

Heart loudly pounding on his chest, Takeshi could barely catch his breath.

When he woke up, he found himself still embracing Hibari. His haste hindered him from noting whether the said Vongola guardian discovered his intrusion. Despite arriving in his room in one piece, Takeshi could not convince himself that Hibari was deeply asleep the entire time.

How the previous night came to be kept on replaying in Takeshi's mind until soft infant whimpering brought him back into reality. Shaking his head, he decided to reserve his jumbled thoughts.

Takeshi gently embraced the now awake Tsukina.

For now, he's just thankful knowing that it was not a dream.

* * *

Sorry for the late update! :(

But, reviews are always, always lovely~! :D


End file.
